akatsuki, los ojos del sabio
by lUuFfy UsumAkI
Summary: naruto es exiliado buscara venganza, buscara paz o sobre todo su sueño?
1. Chapter 1

HOLA COMO LES VA ESPERO QUE BIEN BUENO LA HISORIA CON USTEDES

AKATSUKI, LOS OJOS DEL SABIO

Bueno la historia comienza, en un país aldea llamada konoha era tranquila para un rubio alegre, pero esa sonrisa no iba a durar mucho tiempo

Bueno la historia se enfoca en en valle del fin, en donde los creadores de konoha libraron unas de la mejores y terribles batallas, pero envés de ellos estaban unos niños maso menos de 13 años uno estaba en una forma demoniaca con alas mientras el otro era tipo un zorro, pero ellos iban a atakarce con una técnicas destructivas, chocaron pero ninguno había ganado el rubio quedo con una chidori en medio de su cuerpo, mientras el otro llamado sasuke había quedado con solo sangre pero no mucha se logro levantar pero en ese momento el rubio llamado naruto uzumaki le había agarrado de su pierna mientras el otro le lanzaba otra chidori dejándolo en lugar inmóvil y con mucha sangre a su lado su "amigo" le había sacado la mano del cuerpo, pero esto fue captado por los amigos de esos dos que estaban escondidos en unos arbustos

No puede ser esto es mentira, naruto esta muerto-dijo una rubia espantada, su nombre ino

Parece que no esta muerto esta respirando pero si no nos damos prisa mori…-había dicho shikamaru nara cuando fue intervenido por uno sombra que salía de atrás

Con naruto-sakura-chan-dijo naruto con pesadez, pero la rosada no le prestaba atención-sasuke!-dijo sakura gritando-maldito monstruo, demonio-diciendo esto le empezaba a pegar fuertemente en la herirá donde dos veces consecutivas le había pegado el pelinegro, mientras le pegaba le decía monstruo, demonio como te atreves

Que haces sakura, bakaa!-grito ten-ten

Si mal, que haces frontuda-dijo sino recibiendo un golpe de parte de sakura (porque se puso en medio del golpe giri giri giri)

Haciéndole pagar por lo que hizo, lastimo a mi sasuke-kun-mientras que esta sacaba una kunai y se ponía al lado de la herida-creo que es suficiente, agarrando a sasuke-te matare demonio-diciendo esto se fue a la aldea de la hoja

Maldición, uno puedo pararme-dijo naruto escupiendo sangre, que enseguida fue ayudaro por gaara y shikamaru

Que problemático, pero tu vida esta en peligro, debemos ir rápido-dijo shikamaru

Aguanta naruto! dijeron todos al unísono

Naruto aguanta un poco mas-dijo gaara apresurando el camino

En konoha-curen a sasuke, RAPIDO!-DIJO SAKURA Y KAKASHI

Y naruto-dijo tsunade

No lo encontré tsunade-sama-dijo sakura

Segura, bueno preparen una camilla-dijo la hokage

Afuera de konoha- cúrenlo rápido-dijo gaara-si esta muy mal-dijeron todos

Tsunade-sama termino-dijo shizune-si, shizune no era para tanto ¿pero porque tan depri…-rápido ven llego naruto!-nani!naruto, rápido una camilla

Tsunade-sama como esta sask…-dijo sakura pero se dejo caer por un golpe de ten-ten y de ino

Quien carajo crees que SOS para hacer eso estúpida!-dijo ino-esta no te la paso sakura el mundo ninja no es muy grande para esconderse huye pero te aseguro una cosa si te encontramos no te puedo asegurar que sigas viva-dijo ten-ten-sa..sakura SOS una idiota, golpeaste el cuerpo débil de na..naruto-kun, me las pagaras-dijo hinata activando el byakugan-eso mismo digo-dijo temari, presándose-oye que pasa dijo kakashi y tsunade-no nada que sakura a ayudado al uchiha y golpeo e insulto a naruto cuando no se podía ni mover, por causa del chidori, nada mas que eso-dijo ten-ten-vamos chicas, no puede pasar eso sakura no es capa…-dijo kakashi, pero fue interrumpido por cinco golpes

Jiraiya que haces, estas loco-dijo tsunade-si asuma tranquilo-dijo kurenai, intentando calmar a asuma-para ya-dijo anko parando al padre sino-el padre de shikamaru solo le dio un golpe a kakashi después se fue para atrás preguntándoles si estaban bien los otros gennin-para por favor, iruka!-dijo tsunade-los cinco, mas las chicas, callasen todos-dijieron-kakashi hatake, entrenado por namizake minato, tus palabras no fueron estas "el que no hace su misión bien es escoria pero el que deja atrás a sus amigos es mas que escoria"-y que tiene que ver jiraiya-dijo tsunade un poco angustiada-el padre de shino comenzó a hablar-nada solo que, kakashi iba a ir a matar nauro, pero sakura le dijo que no , que lo hará sufrir y diciendo que había muerto por usar el chacra del zorro, pero igual si seguía vivo mostrarían que naruto quiso matar a sasuke-si era termino el padre sino para después tsunade preguntarle a sakura y kakashi si era cierto, ellos no contestaron por eso lo tomo como un si-hagan lo que quieran pero no quiero muertes-disiendo esta se fue a atender al pobre uzumaki-maldito-maldita-morirán-se escuchaba afuera

Dos días después

Pueblo de konoha-dijo tsunade, que hiso que dejara a todos mirando hacia ella-quero decirle 4 cosas-la primera, no seré mas hokage-que, porque, no es muy temprano-hump!, la segunda ya deje al sexto hokage, será el padre de shikamaru-la tercera kakashi hatake, sasuke uchiha, sukura haruno, los encontró culpable por el homicidio de naruto uzumaki, pero no murió-a porque-tenia que morir-si es verdad muerte al zorro-cállense!, la cuarta y ultima es que el joven que torturaron por muchos años fue en realidad el hijo del legendario 4 hokage su esta misma aldea-diciendo esto se fue directo al lugar para dar el sello de retiro y dejando al padre shikamaru a su cargo-esto no fue muy bueno, todos quedaron en silencio no hubo ruido alguno todos en la alea esperaban con ansias el reporte del nuevo hokage- ciudadanos de konoha hoy protejo, cuidare de ustedes hasta el resto de mi días, seré el sexto hokage de konohagakure-la segunda fue que el héroe llamado naruto uzumaki "namizake" será exiliado de konoha mañana por la mañana-dijo esto se fue a su casa

Al día siguiente alrededor de las 10 de la mañana en la puerta de konoha

Naruto se despido de todos pero abucheos y gritos diciendo falso namizake naruto no existe SOS un zorro, monstruo, demonio, qué suerte que te vas-me duele pero me vengare!-gritando se fue por las puertas de konoha una nueva visa…

QUE LES PARECIO ESTA O LA OTRA SUBO EL OTRO


	2. Chapter 2

Hola que tal vengo con la nueva historia de los ojos del sabio espero que le guste bueno voy a cambiar con los diálogos

Terminamos con Naruto yéndose de la aldea natal.

Naruto: que aldea me traicionaron, pero igual les traje a su preciado Uchiha, le fui leal y así es como me tratan

¿:Veo que te ah pasado algo Naruto-kun

Naruto: Hump veo que estas acá Itachi Uchiha.(suspirando)Vienen por mi verdad

Itachi: no, Naruto-kun, pero venimos a darte un propuesta

Naruto: cual?

Itachi: ven con nosotros, buscas venganza, te daremos la venganza que necesitas, acabaremos con Konoha

Naruto: déjame pensar por lo menos un Año, también entrenare, después de un Año espérenme en Ame, y les daré la respuesta, pero quiero que solo vaya el líder, tu, toby e Deidara

Itachi: bueno, te esperamos, Naruto-kun (mientras desaparece en una bomba de humo)

Naruto: ya estoy cerca de Suna, mejor me apresuro

EN SUNA

¿: Me quiero ir

¿: Que crees vos solo

¿: Mira quien viene hay

Naruto se estaba acercando, lentamente con la cabeza agachada

Naruto: hola como estuvieron, Kanguro, Temari

Temari: ¿Naruto, que estas haciendo aquí en Suna, otra misión

Naruto: la verdad no, me desterró el consejo de Konoha

Kanguro/Temari: ¿¡NANI?!

Naruto: si por eso vine a visitar a Gaara para ver si me da asentamiento acá en Suna por una año

Temari: si claro pasa

EN LA MANSION KASEKAGE

¿: Cuanto trabajo

Naruto: veo que tienes mucho trabajo Gaara, jejeje

Gaara: Naruto una misión

Naruto: eh no me desterraron Kasekage-sama

Gaara: a ya veo, quieres asentamiento aca por un año, cierto

Naruto: no voy a preguntar como rayos sabes de eso, pero bueno si es verdad. Es para entrenar, le declare la guerra a Konoha

Gaara: a ya veo, te dejare pero si puedo unirme

Naruto: claro no problema

Gaara: bueno a entrenar se a dicho

Naruto: claro

EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DEL KASEKAGE

Naruto:es bastante bueno, bueno a comenzar un año, tengo para estar al alcance de un akatsuki

Gaara: bueno a comenzar

YA A PASADO EL AÑO EN SUNA

¿: Ya estoy listo me iré a Ame

¿: Bueno adiós Naruto

Naruto: si chau Gaara

EN LA PUERTA DE SUNA

Naruto: bueno me iré, adiós Temari, chau Kanguro y gracias, mándale saludos a Gaara

¿: A quien le vas a mandar saludos Naruto

Naruto: Gaara pero que rayos

Gaara: me iré contigo Naruto

Naruto: pero gaara y la aldea

Gaara: no pasa nada Temari quedara como kasekage y yo fui desterrado (se auto desterró)

Naruto: a ya veo bueno vayámonos

Naruto vestía con un tipo shins negros rotos, remera marrón, chaleco rojo sangre (sin mangas, cortadas) pelo para abajo parecido a su padre Minato, ojos rojos, tres pircings amarillos abajo del labio inferior las marcas de la mejillas desaparecieron y su pelo era rubio con las puntas rojas

Gaara vestia como en naruto pero mas grande y con las puntas negras

ESPERARO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO SUBIRE EN LA OTRA SEMANA


	3. Chapter 3

Akatsuki, los ojos del sabio

Naruto: Gaara, estas seguro de venir

Gaara: tranquilo Naruto, no pasa nada

Naruto: bueno faltan unas horas para, llegar y es de noche mejor descansamos

Gaara: bueno, también, Naruto me podes explicar mejor porque te desterraron, y quiero todos los detalles posibles, porque te acompaño necesito estar bien con los detalles

Naruto: si Gaara te explico.

**Flash back **

Naruto: que pasa ahora

Ambu: el consejo de konoha, quiere verlo y que sea lo más rápido posible

Naruto: esta bien

EN EL LUGAR DONDE SE REUNE EL CONSEJO DE KONOHA PARA HABLAR

Naruto: que pasa para que me llaman

Danzo: Uzumaki Naruto, se le acusa por liberar, el chacra del zorro de las nueve colas y por intento de asesinato al último Uchiha

Hiashi Hyuga: por esas razones, Uzumaki Naruto queda desterrado de konoha, tiene 5 días para irse de konoha o se le cumplirá la pena de muerte

Naruto: es ridículo, no es posible, Tsunade es mentira no, eroo-sennin por favor díganme que es mentira, (viendo a Tsunade llorando y también que esta su maestro lamentándose), ya veo es verdad, pero no crean que me iré sin causarles problemas

**Fin del flash back **

Gaara: a ya veo

Naruto: después de eso le mostré al consejo de las pruebas del clan uzumaki y de que soy el hijo del honorable cuarto Hokage

Gaara: seguidme contando

Naruto: vale

**Flash back **

Tsunade: gente de Konoha, hoy declaro 4 cosas, Naruto uzumaki, será desterrado de Konoha, segunda no voy a ser mas hokage ya deje a mi remplazo, tercera, a Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Haruno se les acusa por intento de matar al ultimo del clan uzumaki, y la cuarta que Uzumaki Naruto, fue el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, listo mañana hablara el próximo hokage ( y se retira)

A LA MAÑANA DE IRCE NARUTO (ADEMAS DE QUE LE DAN TODAS LAS COSAS DE SU CLAN MIENTRA ESOS 13 AÑOS) LA GENTE DE KONOHA LO ABUCHEAN Y TODO ESO

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

Gaara: mira que gente, a mi me protegía la arena pero a vos te golpeaban igual, bueno estoy con vos, me parece justo ahora a descansar que temprano iremos a Ame

Naruto: hai

A LA MAÑANA SE DESPIERTAN Y SE MARCHAN PARA AME

Naruto: bueno vámonos así llegamos mas temprano al lugar

Gaara: …, Naruto que piensas hacer en Ame

Naruto: me uniré a Akatsuki, mi hermano esta hay (o tío lo que sea en este fic es el hermano ( pein) )

Gaara: bueno, vamos más rápido

Naruto: si

DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS ESTAN EN LA PUERTA DE AME

Naruto: agh! Ya llegamos

Gaara: agh, si eso parece

Naruto bueno vamos

Gaara: si

EN LA GUARIDA AKATSUKI

¿: Me parece que ya es hora

¿: Si eso parece

¿: Bueno vamos

¿: Que les vaya bien!

¿: hai

CON NARUTO Y GAARA

Naruto: bueno espera…

¿: Hola

¿: Hola

¿: Hola

¿: Hola naruto-kun

Naruto: Itachi, Toby, Pein y…

Gaara: Deiadara no?

Los cuatro; hai

Naruto: bueno según me conto Itachi hay que hacer unas cuantas pruebas hechas por cada uno de los Akatsuki, que esperamos

Pein: si vamos

Toby: Toby es un buen chico, por eso quiere saber el nombre de los dos

Gaara: el Naruto, yo Gaara

Deidara: bueno démonos prisa

TODOS: HAI!

EN AKATSUKI EN LA PUERTA DE LA GUARIDA

Naruto: acá es

Pein: si, entramos

ADENTRO DE LA GUARIDA

Konan: pero que demonios le dije el que pelean lo ordena

Kisame/Kakusu: hai

Konan: así me gusta

Zetsu/negro: ya llegaron

Zetsu/blanco: si

Hidan/Sasori: en serio que rápido

Pein: hola, ya llegamos

Konan: este chico es un Uzumaki y este es el Kasekage

Naruto/Gaara: hai

Konan: que lindos!

TODOS LOS AKATSUKI HASTA ITACHI SE CAEN AL PISO CON UNA CAIDA ANIME

Sasori/Deidara/Pein/Itachi/Zetsu (los dos)/Toby/Naruto/Gaara/Kakusu/Hidan: eh seguimos

Konan: que paso, dije algo malo?

Todos: si!

Pein: vamos a ver que pruebas le damos a Naruto y Gaara

Todos: hai

Pein: primera prueba la va a ser Zetsu

Zetsu: le damos un libro Bingo y tiene que matar y traer acá los cuerpos de estos 10 ninjas nivel S

Pein: muy bueno, tienen una semana para hacerlo váyanse ya!

Naruto/Gaara: hai

EN AME LOS DOS NINJAS GAARA Y NARUTO

¿: Me dan todo lo que tienen o mori… ( fue interrumpido por Naruto, y le degolló la cabeza

Naruto: uno, faltan nueve

Gaara: si vamos el próximo esta en bosque

Hai

Iban matando uno por unos hasta que llegaron al ultimo donde esta en konoha

Gaara: en total nos faltan unos 4 días entonces con que dos días ágamos en esta misión podremos regresar a tiempo

Naruto ya entramos

Gaara: esta adentro de Konoha, vamos

Naruto: no es necesario, ya vi su chacra vamos rápido que no nos escape

Gaara: si

Fueron corriendo sin ser visto por

La gente pero no fue posible porque ya eran el centro de atención

Naruto: que miran

Gaara: Naruto, hay esta

Naruto: hai

Los aldeanos: Naruto, Naruto, Naruto Namizake!

Naruto: ese mismo

Gaara: mira ya lo completamos vamos a Ame rápido antes de que manden un escuadrón de ninjas a buscarnos

¿: Demasiado tarde Kasekage-sama

Naruto: Danzo!, maldito corréense del camino si no quieren morir

Danzo: tú eres el que va a morir, demonio

Naruto: hump? Quieren morir les cumpliré el deseo

Naruto en un rayo degolló a Danzo

Ambu: maldito mátenlo ya!

Gaara: demasiado lento

Gaara en una brisada de viento los mato a todos con su ataúd de arena

Naruto: vámonos Gaara

Gaara: si rápido

Gaara/Naruto: velocidad, aumentad a velocidad del viento

Los dos se fueron a la velocidad de viento saltando de árbol en árbol para si llegar en 6 horas a Ame

Ya estamos vamos a la guarida-dijo Naruto

Si-dijo Gaara

EN LA GUARIDA DE AKATSUKI

Pein: parece que lo lograron, eh porque la de Danzo

Naruto me ataco y lo mate

Pein: esta bien, segunda prueba. La hará, Itachi

Itachi: la prueba es obtener su mejor cualidad al máximo, por ejemplo Naruto el viento y el trueno y Gaara el viento y la tierra

Pein: me agrada comiencen

Itachi: seguidme

Naruto/Gaara: esta bien

Pasaron unos 5 días y salieron de la habitación de entrenamiento un Naruto todo golpeado y un Gaara sosteniendo un Itachi inconsciente

Pein: bueno parece que ya pasaron la prueba de itachi, ahora vendrá la de Toby

Toby: Toby es un buen chico, por eso eligira la prueba de taijustsu

Pein: bien Toby son todos tuyos

Toby: hai, seguidme

Gaara/Naruto: hai

PASARON UNA SEMANA Y SALIERON LOS TREN MUY MAL ERIDOS PERO SIN RIESGOS DE MUERTE

Pein: bien, asi esta bien, bueno siguiente será Deidara

Deidara: les enseñare a usar explosiones y camufle arce

Pein: bien vayan

LOS TRES: HAI!

Deidara: bueno investigaremos a los nuevos jinjurikis

Naruto/Gaara: hai

DESPUES DE ESA SEMANA MUY EXPLOCIBA VOLBIERON A AKATSUKI CON RASTROS DE QUEMADURAS, ASI HABIAN PASARON LAS PRUEBAS HASTA QUE LLEGO LA ULTIMA QUE LA DARIA EL LIDER DE AKATSUKI

Pein: la ultima será pelear contra todos los akatsuki un día con cada uno un día de descanso

BUENO ESTE ES EL NUEVO FIC ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO

**REVIEMS NO HACEN DAÑO GIRI GIRI GIRI NOS VEMOS **


	4. Chapter 4

**Akatsuki, los ojos del sabio **

Capítulos a cada cambiare ahora le pondré nombre a cada uno de mi fic _la batalla de los inmortales, y la del tiburón y el sharingan aparece _

Naruto: ya veo, bueno quien será el primero

Kakusu: yo peleare, puedo Pein

Pein: claro

Konan: tienen una hora para estar preparados

Pein: Kakuzu, con quien quiere pelear primero y Hidan tu serás el otro con quien pelee (ósea que uno pelea con un y otro pelea con el otro, no se si me explico)

Kakuzu: quiero pelear, con el chico rubio

Hidan: no me queda otra peleare con el pelirrojo

Pein: bueno a esperar

Ya pasada la hora estaban hay parados Naruto y Kakuzu

Kakuzu: acabemos rápido con esto, Elemento agua: jutsu marea de agua ( de sus manos salen unas marea de agua que llena el campo), elemento agua: jutsu ocultación en el agua

Naruto: si tienen razón es hora de acabar con esto, estilo de viento: jutsu ráfaga viento!(se abre el paso a Kaukuzu) jutsu clones de sombra, estilo de trueno: jutsu volcán eléctrico

Kakuzu: eres bueno mocoso, te la veras con mi compañeros (y de hay le salen los tipos corazones) vamos

Naruto: JUSTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA, VAMOS ACABEMOS CON ESTO! (mientras se crea una bola en su mano) ¡Racengaaann!(impacta en dos de sus corazones), seguimos

Kakuzu: ¡MALIDICION!, JUTSU PRICION DE AGUA!

Naruto: imposible no me vencerás, (creando viento en su mano en forma de shuriken)¡RACEN SHURIKEN!

Mientras sale disparada la shuriken de viento, aparece Pein desviándola

Pein: ganaste Uzumaki

Naruto: mierda mi chacra, casi se me acaba, Gaara demuéstrales de que estas echo(después de esas palabras chocaron manos para así Gaara posesionarse para la pelea)

Hidan: no me vencerás

Gaara: problemas Hidan

Pein: comiencen

Echo esto comenzaron con puro taijutsu, eran iguales no había muchos espacios para aprovechar, pareciera que la pelea era para ver la mente del otro para probarlo

Hidan: bueno voy a sacar mi primera arma, sale espada kunai

Gaara: no es necesario que lo hagas (haciendo esto un brisa le saco la espada kunai a Hidan)

Hidan: hump, caza almas, así se hace justsu de maldición: sangre poseída de la muerte (después de eso Hidan se tranforma), ja y ahora

Gaara: te matare justsu de viento: posesión de aire (saca una ráfaga de aire, que le absorbe el aire que esta respirando), todavía no jutsu de arena: neblina de arena, no esto no acaba justsu de tierra y viento: demolición de aire (este jutsu acaba con el oponente con un golpe de tierra a la velocidad del viento, pero no es un ataque cualquiera, no le pone aire adentro de su cuerpo para así controlarlo de adentro), bueno me parece que te tengo controlado, elemento de tierra: prisión de tierra

Hidan: eres bueno pero todavía no me vencerás, justsu de sangre: control de sangre/Gaara: no, no elemento aire: gran bola de aire, elemento tierra: jutsu de clonación de tierra, jutsu de muerte: jutsu de muerte segura (este jutsu sirve justamente contra Hidan, te atrapan y te devoran en sueños hasta querer suicidarte)

Pein: buena batalla, lo admito, el ganador Gaara

Narut/Gaara: era obvio

Pein: bueno, bueno mañana quien quiere plear contra Gaara

Kisame: yo me ofrezco

Itachi: yo contra, Naruto-kun

Pein: bien mañana los espero chau

Naruto: son mas fuerte ellos

Gaara: eso parece, tenemos que descansar, y recuperar el chacra perdida

Naruto eso parece nos vemos Gaara

Y cada uno se fue a su respectivo cuarto, ya era la hora del combate allí se encontraba Kisame y en el otro lado se encontraba Gaara

Kisame: suiton: bakui soha, elemento de agua: jutsu de clones de agua, elemento agua: técnica de la gran catarata, suiton: técnica de camuflaje, elemento agua: besuca de agua, (después de recibir todo esos ataques Gaara queda en mal estado por lo ataques realizados por Kisame)

Gaara: mierda, es muy fuerte tendré que usar ese poder, elemento viento: gran tormenta cortante de arena infinita!, desatate Shukaku

Kisame: mierda, uh mi..

Y cae rendido en el suelo por un golpe inmenso del shukaku

Gaara: mier…da

Y también cae pero como fue el ultimo en caer fue el ganador

Naruto: mi turno

Itachi: Naruto-kun te derrotaré (activando su sharingan), elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego, elemento fue gran dragon de fuego, elemento fuego: gran esfera de fuego, elemento infernal de fuego: bola esférica de fuego

Naruto: Racengan!

Chocan pero Itachi termina ganando y Naruto sale volando del lugar hasta terminar en una muralla de fuego que creo Itcahi, después de eso Itachi comenzó a rematarlo con taijutsu, hasta que naruto lo toma de la pierna y lo lanzo contra el suelo ahora esos ojos rojos brillaban cada ves mas

Naruto: rinengan!, elemento de los cinco elementos dragon de agua, tierra, fuego, aire y treno

Todos: que el rinengan!?

Naruto: uh y yo que lo quería usar contra Pein, pero esta batalla sigue recuerden, elemento completo: rasengan elemental

Itachi: ¡nani! (y sale disparado)

Naruto: no todavía no Itachi, ELEMENTO COMPLETO: GRAN BOLA ELEMETAL! (Y ITACHI SIGUE SIN RENDIRCE PERO HECHO MIERDA)

Itachi: sharingan: tiempo fuera (cuando Itachi hace esto es para descansar su chacra y dejarlo en un sueño al oponente, pero algo sucedió mal Naruto no caía en el sueño), pero que mier…

Itachi no pudo continuar ya que Naruto lo agarro de la boca y le dijo ríndete, pero el Uchiha se negaba

Naruto: ya veo quieres que te de el ultimo ataque bueno lo hare, elemento de fuego y trueno: cuchilla de fuego y trueno

Itachi: no puedo más

Y cae inconsciente dando al ganador a Naruto

Pein: bueno por estas batallas se le dará dos días, pero quien va a ser el próximo oponente

Konan: yo quiero luchar contra el rubio

Deidara: yo contra Gaara

Pein: bueno esta decidido pasado mañana será la pelea ahora todos aguan lo quieran

Todos: hai

Bueno ya es el fin espero que les allá gustado nos veremos a reviews no asen daño chau


	5. Chapter 5

**La pelea especial de Naruto, la derrota de Gaara? **

**Akatsuki, los ojos del sabio **

Deidara y Gaara, están parados mirándose el uno al otro, a ver quien hace el primer movimiento

Deidara: allá voy técnica explosiva: jutsu arañas explosivas/Gaara: estilo de tierra: jutsu muro de tierra/Deidara: no aun no estilo de arcilla: ave fénix explosiva/Gaara: Muralla de viento, que?, mierda me llego la explosión

Gaara: agh,agh, estilo de tierra y viento: golpe controlador

Deidara: estilo de arcilla: justsu controlador de cuerpos

Deidara/Gaara: ¡mierda!

Deidara: jutsu de técnica explosiva: jutsu miles de muñecos de arcilla

Gaara: estilo de arena y tierra: jutsu miles muñecos de tierra

Pero los dos se destruyeron

Deidara: jutsu clone de arcilla/Gaara: justu clones de arena

Deidara/Gaara: aaaaa, muere

Gaara: justu neblina de arena

Deidara: henge

Gaara: uh?, ya se Shukaku despierta

Deidara: modo artista

Los dos se emplearon en fuerza pero ninguno resulto ganador, los dos quedaron sin chacra pero Gaara le quedaba mas que a Deidara por eso hizo esto

Gaara: estilo de muerte: jutsu muerte segura

Deidara: aghrr!

Deidara callo desmallado al suelo, que fue acto seguido por Gaara

Pein: uh me parece que gano Deidara

Itachi/Naruto/Konan: me parece que no Pein

Dando este mensaje, Gaara se pone de pie por unos segundos pero con esos segundos ya fueron suficientes para marcar su victoria, después se callo rendido e inconsciente

Pein: segunda batalla, Naruto contra Konan

Konan: a pesar de que seas lindo no te dejare ganar, pero si pierdo te con seo un deseo cualquiera, no importa el que quieras, pero si gano, vos me cumplís un deseo trato echo

Naruto: por mi esta bien

Pein: ya comiencen por favor

Konan/Naruo: hai

Konan: Serpiente gigante de papel (mientras este ataca a Naruto usa otra técnica), espada de papel voy Naruto, serpiente ataca vos también

Naruto: arte del cuarto rayo de konoha (Naruto vuela a la velocidad del trueno y queda atrás de Konan) Rasengan

Konan: ahhh!, te ganare, arte ninja: jutsu del misil de dragón de origami, todavía no arte ninja: técnica de shurikens de origami, pero todavía no, técnica de manto de origami

Naruto: ahhhh! Mierda! Mi turno rasengan elemental (activando el rinengan)/Konan: ahh!mi turno arte ninja flores asesinas de origami/Naruto: ARTE DEL TRUENO CHIDORII!

Los dos ataques colapsan dejando a cada uno casi sin chacra al oponente

Naruto: veo que solo te queda defender, porque no te queda energía, estilo elemental: sueños o pesadillas (este ataque, sirve para controlar y dejar dormido al oponente), decid me rindo (le dice en la oreja, para así no lo escuchan, los otros)

Konan: me ri.., jamás (mientras se hunde en un beso en la boca de Naruto que queda como un bobo en esa situación, mientras se separan y Konan le propina un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago)

Naruto: uh? Eso dolió bueno Racengan (mientras el racengan se lo propina en el estomago)

Konan: uh parece que perdí, ajajaja

Naruto: eso fue sorprendente y no esperado (ayudando a Konan a levantarse)

Konan: ahora tu deseo cual quieres

Naruto: …, no lo se se pone al lado de Konan y le susurra algo en el oído

Konan: a ya veo (con la cara triste, pero esa cara triste solo era una mascara)

Pein: eso no fue esperado pero bueno pasado mañana se enfrentaran, Sasori contra Gaara y Naruto contra mi Pein

Naruto/Gaara/Sasori: hai

**Bueno eso es todo fue un poco corto (demasiado) bueno mañana o pasado pongo el otro fic no vemos saludos y cuídense **


	6. Chapter 6

El desafío de Naruto, los recuerdos de los jinjurikis

Naruto miraba su techo en akatsuki recordando su vida en Konoha

Flash back

Era un día normal en Konoha, no para un niño de maso menos 4 años que estaba en su casa festejando su cumpleaños solo, comiendo un bol de ramen, cuando se acabó ese bol se dedico a dormir pero su estomago rugía,-uh, cállate no vez que no puedo salir, este día es donde peor me tratan las personan- pero su estomago seguía reclamando por comida-bueno, esta bien

Se preparo, y se fue escondiéndose de los aldeanos

EN ICHIRAKU RAMEN

-por favor deme un ramen- dijo Naruto

-claro niño espera un poco enseguida le traigo-dijo el hombre de ichiraku (no me acuerdo el nombre)-tome ya esta

-tome-dijo Naruto, dejándole el dinero en la mesa para después irse corriendo del lugar

Ese día era un poco triste, llovía y enzima había una junta de aldeanos intentando buscarlo pero sin éxito alguno

-eh, ¡miren, hay esta el chico, agárrenlo!-dijo un aldeano

-SI, atraparlo, y golpearlo-dijeron otros

-porque, porque me pegan, que les hice, por favor no me peguen, ninjas ayúdenme, por favor, me quieren pegar-dijo Naruto, llorando

-ja, que te crees ayudamos a los aldeanos, quien querrá protegerte, si no fuera por el Hokage te mataríamos, pero no si te matamos nos culparan, pero podemos maltratarte-dijo el ninja riendo acercándose al rubio

-jeje, ni el Hokage te salvara ahora-dijo un ninja que terminaron siendo lo que le protegieron en la exiliacion de Konoha

-no por favor, no!-grito Naruto pero nadie lo oía, y los aldeanos, le pegaban, hasta que se izo de noche y los aldeanos se fueron del lugar como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero dejaron a un niño de pelo rubio al borde de la muerte

EN LA MENTE DE NARUTO

-por que me tratan así..nif.., yo no les hice nada..nif…-dijo el rubio sin saber donde estaba pero se escucho una risa, Naruto lo siguió, siguió la risa hasta encontrarse con una reja

-jajaja- se escucho adentro de la reja

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Naruto

-jajaja, soy Kyuubi, el legendario zorro de las nueve colas, sabes porque estoy encerrado dentro de ti mocoso-dijo el zorro

-Naruto, me llamo y que rayos haces dentro de mi zorro-dijo Naruto

-mocoso con a mi me hablas bien, pero cambiando de tema, estoy acá porque el maldito de el cuarto Hokage me enserro dentro de ti-dijo el zorro

-¿me estas jodiendo, por culpa tuya y la del cuarto tengo esta vida de mierda, los aldeanos me dejan casi muerto y así nomas me decís, que estoy acá con vos porque estas dentro de mi cuerpo, maldigo al cuarto y vos zorro de pacotilla?!-termino Naruto gritándole y poniéndose a llorar

-siento lastima por vos, pero buscas venganza no?, bueno te la daré, total un poco de sangre no viene para nada mal-termino el Kyuubi –y no me lo niegues porque yo estoy en tu mente entonces nada de peros, pansas siempre en darle su merecido a esta aldea, por tratarte así, pero pansas que SOS muy débil-termino el zorro

-bueno, pero no la voy a atacar por una razón por el abuelo Hokage-dijo naruto

-mocoso, hace lo quieras, pero igual decime nunca este trato se terminara lo tienes de por vida este trato-dijo el zorro, para después esconderse en su jaula

Saliendo de la mente de Naruto

Fin del flash back

-¿uh? Hablare con el Kyuubi haber que dice, total tengo hasta para mañana para entrenar y dominar algunas colas-dijo Naruto

En la mente de Naruto

-mocoso, cuanto tiempo, vienes por el trato, porque si vienes por eso y por las colas no tengo problemas- dijo el zorro

-adivinaste, voy a destruir Konoha con Pein-termino el rubio

-Bueno, mocoso, tenemos 12 horas para entrenar y por lo menos llevar la tercera cola, comenzamos- dijo Kyuubi

-hai- dijo Naruto para ponerse a entrenar con el zorro

CON GAARA EN SU CUARTO

SHUKAKU- dijo Gaara mirando por la ventana el feo clima

Que quieres Gaara- dijo el Shukaku

Quiero ser mas fuerte para acompañar a Naruto- termino el ex Kasekage

Shukaku, mi nombre es el demonio de una cola que quieres dominar hasta el fondo tus poderes Gaara-dijo fríamente Shukaku

Si es verdad, tengo que ganar si o si- termino Gaara para adentrarse en su mente a entrenar

AL DIA SIGUIENTE ESTABAN PARADOS GAARA Y SASORI

Comenzamos-dijo Sasori

Claro- dicho esto Gaara se lanzo contra Sasori

Estilo de viento: justsu ráfaga de viento- dijo Gaara

Estilo de tierra muralla de tierra, el contragolpe! Estilo de tierra rocas impulsivas de tierra-dicho esto salen volando muchas rocas que dan en el cuerpo de Gaara

Estilo de tierra: jutsu terremoto de tierra, todavía no estilo de viento y arena: justsu de neblina de arena asesina (este justsu crea una neblina por todo el campo y Gaara puede atacar con ese ataque suprimiéndolo e intentar matar al oponente, en otro caso un jutsu asesino)

Uh, mierda, pero esto no acaba, técnica de venenosa: humo venenoso- dijo Sasori

A, a, a, a, mierda, kuchiyose no justsu: Shuakau de la arena- dijo Gaara para después transformarce y atacar a Sasori

Es hora de mostrar mi marioneta, sal 4 Kasekage-dijo Sasori

Padre, te matare- dijo fríamente Gaara/Shukaku

No, técnica del marioneta mil agujas asesinas-dijo Sasori

Técnica de tierra y viento: golpe controlador-dicho esto controlo a la marioneta, haciendo que destruyera

Ya es hora, técnica de viento y veneno: jutsu neblina asida

Técnica asesina: muerte segura, técnica asesina: sueño o pesadilla – termino Gaara

No, basta agrr!- mientras quedaba en el suelo Sasori declarando a Gaara como ganador

Hump, estoy demasiado cansado-dijo Gaara

Gaara, eres parte de Akatsuki, Akatsuki no jutsu-y después de esa técnica aparece una túnica negra con nubes rojas en Gaara

Me gusta encima es cómoda, me agrada-dijo Gaara, acto seguido donde se queda dormido

Bueno ahora nosotros 2 no Naruto-dijo Pein

Claro comenzamos hermano- dijo Naruto activando unas poses de mano-técnica del sabio: modo sennin-dijo Naruto con un capa roja y dos sapos viejos y tres sapos grandes

Así-dijo Pein creando a sus copias

Ahh, rasen shuriken- matando a 4 de todas las copias

Mierda-dijo Pein

No, todavía no, futon: ráfaga infernal de viento, raiton: trueno milenario, futon: racengan- dicho esto mato a todos las copias de Pein

Mira vos, demasiado rápido derrotaste a mis copias, pero raton: casería de chacra-dijo Pein, que copias de tierra iban por Naruto pero

Futon: gama tepo ahora-dijo Naruto pero Pein lo detuvo

Raton: muralla de tierra-dijo Pein

Futon: racengan! –dijo Naruto

Suiton: dragones –dijo Pein

Rinengan- dijeron ambos atacándose sin para puro taijusu hasta que

Kyubi libere las 6 colas –dijo Naruto

Absorción de chacra-dijo Pein

Graa- mientras atacaba a Pein sin parar

Mierda- dijo Pein-conoceras el dolor Uzumaki Shira tensei

Nani-dijo Naruto

Ah, ah, ah ahora estilo de tierra: cárcel de tierra

No-dijo Naruto encerrado en la cárcel de tierra

MENTE DE NARUTO

Kyuubi que haces debemos ganar-dijo Naruto

Pein, no es un oponente cualquiera mocoso-dijo Kyuubi

¿Veo que tienes problemas no Naruto?- dijo alguien entre las sombras

Cuarto desgraciado, si no estuviera acá en esta cárcel te mataría-dijo Kyuubi

Cuarto, el cuarto Hokage-dijo Naruto-mi padre-termino Naruto

Si, Naruto eh venido para darte un poder para ganar esta batalla, toma este pergamino y realiza este jutsu, técnica del cuarto: justsu sueño durmiente-dijo Minato

Si, pero toma!-diciendo esto Naruto lo golpea a Minato y dice-por que, me sellaste al Kyuubi-dijo Naruto

Porque confiaba que lo lograrías, que te respetarían-termino Minato

Si sabes como me respetaron, parecía un dios, en serio-dijo Naruto

Deja de mentirle a tu padre mocoso-dijo Kyuubi

Yare, yare, me desterraron y me hicieron sufrir todo estos años por tener a este-señalando al Kyubi-en mi interior-termino Naruto

Nani?!-dijo Minato

Si lo que dijo el consejo lo desterró al mocoso-dijo Naruto

Pero que no lo entiendo, bueno sea el que sea el camino estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo el cuarto

Si, si, cuarto que pasa si te diría que se unió a su hermano-dijo Kyubi

QUE NARUTO CON AKATSUKI!-DIJO Minato

Si me entere de que desterraron a mi hermano por tener el Rinengan y yo mira esto-y le mostraba el Rinengan-y que piensas ahora no creo que cambie de opinión, bueno ahora hare el jutsu

Naruto, no importa si te uniste a Akatsuki lo que te hicieron no tiene precio, el ultimo jutsu es para llamar a mi y a tu madre al mundo real-termino Minato para despiédrese y decir que estaba orgulloso de su hijo

Bueno a ponerse a hacer los jutsus-haciendo el jutsu se durmió y despertó en un mundo paralelo

Bueno a entrenar

Bueno después de entrenar Naruto se despierta y ve al Kyubi durmiendo sonrió y se fue a enfrentar nuevamente a Pein

Bueno esto fue muy larga pero compensando lo del anterior que fue muy corto bueno mañana o pasado subo el otro reviews no hacen nada adiós saludos


	7. Chapter 7

**El fin de la pelea, Naruto gana,¿Minato? **

Uh, Naruto veo que saliste de la prisión de tierra y encima sin el poder del Kyubi, veamos Naruto a ver quien es el ganador ¡NARUTO!-termino Pein

Veamos, hermano si recuerdas a alguien, técnica prohibida: vuelta de la muerte- termino Naruto para después crear una gran bola de humo

Pein, Pein, como as estado- dijo una vos que no era la de Naruto, a través del humo

¿¡Mi..Mina…Minato?!-dijo Pein

Si, soy yo- termino Minato posando con su hijo

Me rindo, yo Pein, me rindo, as ganado, Naruto- dijo Pein

¿¡nani?!- dijeron los dos a la vez

Si me reusó a pelear con Minato y encima ya no me queda chacra y vos parecieras que estas como nuevo, entonces hay un claro ganador , ahora por favor Toby as el jutsu –dijo Pein

¡HAI!-dijo Toby para después hacer unos par de posiciones de mano- Akatsuki no jutsu- termino Toby

Es cómoda, y a la ves es linda, esto significa que ya soy un aktsuki, a por cierto, padre quieres una-termino Naruto

Bueno, se ve linda igual-dijo Minato

Pero, o es un cadáver-dijo Pein recordando el jutsu de Orochimaru

En realidad es una forma mejor que esa regresa a la vida, al sujeto que yo quiera, obvio este tiene que aceptar, pero mi padre y mi madre-señalando a la oscuridad donde había una sombre que resulto ser Kushina-aceptaron-termino de decir a Naruto

Ya veo, claro ahora Zetsu ayúdame-dijo Pein

Si, Pein-dijo Zetsu para después hacer posiciones de mano los dos y decir-Akatsuki no jutsu- dijeron los dos para después ver a Kushina y Minato

Es buenísima y cómoda-dijeron los dos a la vez

Bueno a entrenar y en tres años realizaremos nuestra primer aparición ganado al biju de 2 colas- dijo Pein a lo cual todos asintieron

Hijo tenemos que hablar nosotros tres solos si no les molesta-dijeron los dos padres

Claro no hay problema-dijo Pein para después dar la señal de retirarse y dejar a los tres solos

Hijo que ah pasado todos estos años para tener que venir acá-dijo Kushina

Ah, bueno les explico-dijo Naruto narrando todo los sucedido desde que tiene memoria

Ah ya veo que horrible bueno estamos contigo, por cierto queremos entrenar con tu amigo y tu hermano-dijo Minato

Ah claro, ¡Gaara, Pein, vengan!-grito Naruto

¡no tienes que gritar demonios!-dijeron Pein y Gaara

Yare, yare , bueno mi padre quiere entrenar con ustedes y con migo, aceptan-dijo Naruto

Claro, pero perdón pero tiene que participar toda la organización-dijo Pein

Por mi no hay problema mañana espesamos-dijo Minato

Claro-dijeron los 2 hermano a la vez

**Pasaron lo tres años y en la aldea de la hoja pasaba esto **

Tsunade-sama, el consejo quiere tener una reunión contigo-dijo Shizune

Bueno díganle que en 15 voy a estar-termino Tsunade

En la reunión estaban los jefes de los clanes reunidos

Según mi información, Akatsuki atacara primero al 2 colas- dijo el sannin de los sapos

Y el país de la tierra quiere nuestra ayuda-dijo Hiashi

Y aceptamos-dijo Tsunade

Bueno ya pueden retirarce-dijo Danzo

No es muy arriesgado- dijo Homura

No para nada, si no le decimos que hagan la retirada-termino Danzo

Si Danzo tiene razón-dijo Tsunade

Bueno esta bien-dijo Homura

Bueno en la mansión Hokague

Trae a los 9 novatos, al equipo de Gay-dijo Tsunade

Hai, Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune para después irse

Una hora después en la mansión Hokague

¿Tsunade-sama para que no as llamado a todos?-pregunto Neji

Porque vamos a ir en busca de biju de dos colas, o sea proteger al biju con la ayuda de la aldea de la tierra-dijo Tsunae-por eso van a ir, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Rock Lee, Gay, Kiba Inuzuka, Ino yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara, en dos hora salen a la aldea escondida de la tierra-dijo Tsunade a lo cual todos asintieron

En Akatsuki

Bueno a capturar al Shinchuriki de dos colas irán, Kakuzu, Hidan, Naruto, Minato y Kushina, Zetsu, Gaara, y yo-termino y de hay se fueron rumbo al país de la roca

Con el jinjuriki de dos colas

Cuídense que hay vienen, protégela Sakura- dijo Sasuke

Veo que han mandaron a muchos ninjas a proteger a esta Jinjuriki-dijo alguien entre las sombras

Sal, y ven a enfrentarme-dijo Sasuke

Bueno-dijo la sombra saltando al campo de batalla

Se me haces conocido, quien eres-dijo Shikamaru

No me recuerdan, el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, no me recuerdan-dijo Naruto

Naruto-dijo Neji

Hai-dijo Naruto

Te derrotare Naruto baka-dijo Haruno

Haruno, ni en tus sueños me derrotaras-dijo con frialdad Naruto

Entonces yo Naurto-dijo Sasuke formando una chidori al igual que Kakashi

Uh, vengan-dijo Naruto c sin importancia

No te crea mocoso-dijo Kakashi

Vengan dije- señalando a ellos en realidad a todos

No te creas ¡CHIDORI!, ¡CUCHILLA RELAMPAGO!-dijeron los dos portadores del Sharingan

Que ataques de mierda-dijo Naruto sosteniendo las manos de los dos portadores de Sharingan

¿¡NANI!?-DIJERON TODOS

Después de ese movimiento Naruto los mando para arriba con sus dos manos y comenzó a pegarles con taijutsu, mandándolos al piso y dejar a todos impresionados y asustados

Odoroma Racengan- dijo Naruto- Hiraishin Racengan- dijo una sobra detrás para después pegarles a Shikamaru a Ino y a Kiba

Minato-sensei -dijo Kakashi

No soy mas tu sensei Kakashi-dijo fríamente Minato

¿nani?, el cuarto Hoague, no puede ser si murió-dijeron todos los ninjas

La verdad no fue un jutsu de mi hijo-dijo Kushina pareciendo

Jajaja, sorprendidos-dijo Pein apareciendo en escena

No me interesa-dijeron los dos inmortales

Para que trajimos a tantos- dijeron Zetsu y Gaara apareciendo igual que los otros

Gaara, Minato, Kushina y Naruto-dijo Shikamaru

Gracias por las presentaciones ahora mueran, Tecnica de asesino: sueño o pesadillas-dijo Naruto para dejar a todos en una shok

Estilo de arena: jutsu de neblina de arena- dijo Gaara

Magen: Narakumi no jutsu-dijo Minato para dejar a todos sus contrincantes paralizados

Estilo de agua: pricion de agua-dijo Kakuzu para dejar a todos en la prisión de agua

Solo quedas tu Nibi, o tienes otra posibilidad unirte a nosotros-dijo Naruto

Eh, bueno esta bien-dijo la Jinjuriki del Nibi

Bueno, Akatduki no jutsu-dijo Kakusu y dejarle a la portadora del Nibi con la túnica de Akatsuki

Gracias, ahora iremos a buscar al Sambi no-dijo Yugito Ni

Si Yugito, ahora irán Toby, Deidara, Sasori, Yugito Ni, Naruto, y Konan-dijo Pein

Hai-dijeron los dos para irse y encontrarse con el otro grupo

Con los otro cuatro

Eh miren hay un muñeco de arcilla, ah no será que Deidara-Sempai es un copiador-dijo burlón Toby a lo cual todo se rieron

Escapa Toby nada mas que eso te digo-dijo Deidara que paro por un piña de Konan

Esperemos un poco a que vengan los otros-dijo Konan

Hola-dijo Naruto apareciendo

Ya lo estábamos esperando dijo Konan para hirce a lado de Naruto

Hola Naruto-kun- dijo Konan

Hola Konan-chan, hola manga de tontos-dijo Naruto

¿Qué me dijiste idiota?-dijo Deidara-desaparece Naruto-dijo Sasori-que, que pasa que significa idiota-Dijo Toby un poco intrigado

Vos SOS un copión-dijo señalando a Deidara-vos SOS débil y una marioenta que es controlada por todos-señalando a Sasori-y vos SOS…, no sé que SOS, pero SOS un retrasado-termino Naruto-vos SOS hermosa pero tenes un mal carácter y también cambias mucho de parecer-tu, recién te conozco, eres muy linda, pero pareciera que siempre vas con cara de orto-termino Naruto

¿¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!?-Dijeron todos dejando a un Naruto inconsciente

Y tu eres un I-D-I-O-T-A-dijeron todos dejando a un Naruto con mal humor

Bueno me voy chau Hiraishin no jutstu-dijo Naruto desapareciendo como un rayo

Ya nos tomo la delantera, siempre hace lo mismo-dijo Deidara

Con Naruto

Hola, no tengo tiempo, tu eres el Sambi quieres unirte a nosotros o te acabaremos y te sacamos el biju-dijo Naruto sin rodeos

Uh, soy el Mizukague, como voy a dejar esta aldea-dijo Yagura

Bueno muere dijo Naruto Hiraishin Rcengan-dejando muy mal al Mizukague- Técnica asesina: justu de muerte segura-dejando casi muerto al Mizukague que no podía levantarse

Listo, ya esta a ir a la guarida-dijo Naruto volviendo con su compañeros

Ya estoy, vámonos Hiraishin no jutsu-dijo llevando a todos a Akatsuki

EN AKATSUKI

A ya volvieron, como les fue- dijo Pein

Horrible hizo todo Naruto-mostrando al Mizukague

Yare, yare, ya esta, ya paso-dijo Naruto

Naruto que te dije-dijo Pein

Ya, ya ya paso total voy a ir contra el sexto biju entonces no tienen nada de que discutir-dijo Naruto

Tienes razón bueno para el cuarto irán, Kisame y Itachi-dijo Pein-para el quinto iran, Yugito Ni y yo-el sexto irán Minato, Kushina y Konan-dijo Pein

Eh pero yo quería ir-dijo Naruto

Yare, yare, ya esta ahora para el séptimo irán, Naruto, Yugito Ni y Konan- dijo Pein-para el octavo irán, Naruto, Minato, Kushina y Yugito Ni-termino Pein a lo cual todos asintieron

Bueno ya lo termine y que les pareció dejen reviews chau cuídense 


	8. Chapter 8

Cacería por los bijus

Uh, que molestia, me dijeron que ese jinchuriki es un vejestorio-dijo Kisame

Si, pero controla muy bien su Biju ha que tener cuidado-dijo Itachi

Si, si, bueno le mandamos un poco de velocidad para llegar y acabar con el jinchuriki rápido me estoy hartando-dijo Kisame

No, ya es de muy de noche acampamos, a la mañana temprano pondremos marcha-dijo Itachi a lo cual asintió Kisame

Bueno esta bien-dijo Kisame

Paso tranquila la noche ya era de mañana una mañana bastante soleada

Bueno andando-dijo Itachi

Si, si-dijo Kisame

Bueno miren quien andan hay los Akatsuki ya dieron su primer movimiento-dijo Roshi

La verdad no ya capturamos a Kyubi y a Nibi, a Sambi y al Shukaku-dijo Itachi

A ya veo pero con migo no será tan fácil, kuchiyose no jutsu: jombi no yoto, aparece

Que quieres vejestorio, a estos bueno acabemos con ellos roshi-dijo jombi

Je no será tan difícil Itachi déjamelo a mi-dijo Kisame

Vamos Jombi, atacamos-dijo Roshi

Después de una buena batalla entre Roshi y el Jombi contra Kisame, había ganado Kisame, por eso regresaron triunfadores a Ame

CON KONAN, MINATO Y KUSHInA

Iban caminando los tres hasta que las mujeres decidieron tomar un descanso en especial Kushina

Ah estoy cansada, bueno yo ya estoy-dijo Kushina poniéndose de pie

Bueno seguimos, chicas-dijo sonriente Minato

Hai-dijeron las dos para después seguir su camino

Eh, ya es de noche mejor descansamos-dijo Minato

Uh, si esta bien-dijo Konan

Bueno hay dos sacos de dormir quien dormirá en este-dijo Kushina

Kushina, Minato, yo sé que hacen mucho no duermen juntos duerman no hay problema-dijo Konan

Konan-dijo Minato y Kushina

No hay de que-dijo Konan -solo no hagan mucho ruido, jajajaja-se rio Konan, dejando completamente sonrojados a la pareja

Eh, si que quieren comer-dijo Minato

Yo nada me voy a dormir-dijo Konan- a si eh igual no hagan mucho ruido por favor chau hasta mañana-dijo Konan, dejando a Minato sonrojado y a una Kushina roja como su cabello queriendo matar a Konan

Eh si chau-dijeron los dos que se fueron a su carpa

La noche fue muy movida hasta que una rubia se atrevió a decir algo

Les dije que no hagan mucho ruido, jajaja, bueno miren que ya son la seis tenemos que partir 6:30, les doy tiempo para una mas pero que sea rápido-dijo K onan muriéndose de la risa

¡KONAN!,¡TE MATARE!-Dijo Kushina totalmente hecho una tomate al igual que Minato pero no le prestaron atención y volvieron a ser una mas como había dicho Konan, pasaron 15 minutos y Konan les dijo

He ya es hora se tienen que cambiar, ya sé que lo quieren hacer de vuelta pero tenemos que irnos, jajajajaajaja-dijo llorando Konan por tal broma que le hacia a la pareja

Ya vamos-dijo Minato un poco sonrojado un poco si lo ve un ciego

Ya pasaron 10 minutos y se dedico Kushina 5 minutos a putear a Konan por tales bromas que les hiso a la noche como dale, por favor sigue, otra mas fuerte mas fuerte Minato, y otras mas

Que noche, jeje, Minato si que la hiciste gritar jajajaja- dándole un empujón de codo a Minato y salir corriendo para que no la agarre Kushina

Jejeje, porque es muy débil- dijo Konan atreviéndose a dejar sonrojados a Kushina y Minato

Bueno dejando de paso eso, ya estamos cerca de la ubicación del Jobi-dijo Minato

Hai, démonos prisa Minato, Kushina-dijo Konan

Hai, a por cierto quiero pelear yo sola contra el Jobi-dijo Kushina

Si no pasa nada, pero si la ocasión esta difícil, entraremos Kushina-chan-Dijo Minato

Que le decís chan por que la maltrataste a la noche, jejejeje-dijo Konan

Konan-chan por favor-dijo Minato

Bueno entrare en batalla, chau-dijo Kushina para después desparecer

Minato, estas seguro de dejar a Kushina sola enfrentarse al Jobi-dijo Konan

Claro Kushina es fuerte, lo vencerá, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Konan-chan?-dijo Minato

No porque a la noche grito mucho, nada mas que eso-dijo Konan mientras que una sonrisa dibujaba su rostro

Konan, por favor deja de hacer esas bromas, bueno esperemos-dijo Minato un poco sonrojado

HAI-Minato, salvaje-dijo Konan

CON KUSHINA Y HAN

Bueno mire sin rodeos le voy a hacer, somos Akatsuki y lo venimos a capturar, entonces viene o te tengo que matar tu elijes-dijo Kushina

No tengo nada que hacer entonces voy-dijo Han

Bueno vamos rápido que nos esperan, a espere, AKATSUKI NO JUTSU, QUE LE PARECE-DIJO Kushina miy orgullosa

No esta mal me siento mas cómodo –dijo Han

Bueno vamos-dijo Kushina

Hai-dijo Han

DESPUES DE ESO LOS AKTSUKI VOLVIERON TRIUNFADORES A AME Y CON ELLOS A REY DE LA ILUSIONES AL JOBI PERO SE LLAMA HAN

AHORA ESTAMOS CON PEIN Y YUGITO NI

Iban saltando de árbol e árbol hasta que Pein se atrevió a romper el hielo

Mejor descansa yo iré con mi velocidad mas rápido y vuelvo mas rápido-dijo Pein a lo cual Yugito Ni acepto gustosa

Bueno nos vemos-dijo Yugito Ni mientras se iba pein

CON PEIN Y UTAKATA

Quiero ser rápido y sencillo, o vienes con migo o mueres-dijo fríamente Pein

Bueno, iré-dijo Utakata el jinchuriki del rokubi

Que bien entonces vamos con Yugito Ni-dijo Pein

Claro vamos-dijo Utakata

Y así como llegaron regresaron callados todos

REVIEWS 


	9. Chapter 9

**Los ojos del sabio **

No vemos en el próximo adiós

Bueno quería avisarles que el próximos chapters será que paso en esos tres años bueno sin rodeos les espero en el próximo fic adiós nos vemos


	10. Chapter 10

**Recuerdos de los tres años **

**Flash back **

Se le declara a Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, y a Kakashi Hatake por atacar al ultimo Uzumaki-dijo Tsunade

UNOS MESES MÁS TARDE DESPUES DEL EXILIO DE NARUTO

Estamos reunidos, el consejo de Konoha para dictar el final para los tres traidores-dijo Homura

Yo diría que lo dejemos libre-dijo Koharu

Que, no ni a palo, saque ese pensamiento de su cabeza-dijo Tsunade

Pero nos servirían, en el supuesto ataque a Konoha de parte de Suna-dijo Danzo (Suna le declaro una supuesta guerra a Konoha por el exilio de Naruto, pero había algo mas de por medio pero bueno)

Es verdad, bueno sacad a Sasuke Uchiha y Hatake Kakashi, dejad a Sakura en el calabozo-dijo Tsunade

Bien, Tsunade-hime-dijo Danzo

Bueno el resto puede irse-dijo la Hokague

Chau, nos vemos-dijeron muchos

Sakura voy a hablar contigo sobre algo-pensó Tsunade

En el calabozo

Ustedes dos pueden irse-dijo Tsunade-Sakura tu te quedas si pasas mi prueba te dejare pasar-dijo Tsunade

Hai-dijeron los tres

Bueno, Sakura pregunta uno, ¿atacaste al Uzumaki?, recuerda que no puedes mentir-dijo Tsunade

Si lo ataque-dijo Sakura

Pregunta dos, ¿Qué harías si Sasuke se fuera de la aldea por parte del consejo, y por mi, y por todos los ninjas y aldeanos?-dijo Tsunade

Yo por mi lo seguiría, pero no podría o tendría el coraje para dejar Konoha, además no puedo pensar que solo hay un chico en el mundo pero por mi te mataría Tsunade, si le hicieran algo así a Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura

Ya veo, bueno la ultima pregunta, ¿Sasuke o la aldea?-dijo Tsunade para dejar a una Sakura desconcertada

Yo, yo, no lo se pero me iría con Konoha-dijo Sakura

Bien, Sakura, estas libre, pero cualquier acto que hagan los tres instantánea mente los matare-dijo Tsunade a lo cual asintió Sakura sin decir ninguna palabra

Fin del flash back Flash back

Bueno, Naruto, para que quieres que le retemos a una supuesta guerra a Konoha-dijo Gaara

Para que Konoha este asustada y nos de mas tiempo de entrenar y encima también no vendrán tantos ninjas de la aldea y le mandaremos cartas de amenazas-dijo Naruto

Wau, que idea-dijo Temari

Tendríamos que tenerte de nuestro lado Naruto-dijo Kanguro

Hai pero recuerden que no puedo-dijo Naruto

En el entrenamiento que le dio Minato a cada uno de los akatsuki y cada uno de los aktasuki le daba instrucciones a otro y así sucesivamente

Bueno el primero quiero que sea Pein que va ser el mas fácil-dijo Minato para después pasar con Pein al salón de entrenamiento

En salón de entrenamiento de Akatsuki

Bueno Pein te enseñare el racengan y el Hiraishin no jutsu-dijo Minato

Y ASI FUE COMO SUSESIVAMENTE SE IVAN ENTRENANDO UNO CON OTROS PARA CONSEGUIR ESTAR EN LO MAXIMO DE SUS PODERES POR EJEMPLO, A SASORI LE DIERON MUCHAS MAS MARIONETAS Y JUTSUS DE ASESINATOS, A ITACHI LE DIERON EL SHARINGAN COMPLETO EL DE MADARA, A KISAME LE DIERON LAS SIETE ESPADAS DE SUS COMPAÑEROS, A DEIDARA LE DIERON UN ROLLO QUE NUNCA SE ACABA ES PARA PINTAR Y ACTIVAR TODOS SUS MUÑECOS SIN POSES DE MANO, A ZETSU LE ENSEÑARON A DOMINAR MEJOR SU ATAUQUE Y LE DIERON UNA BANDANA DDE TELETARPOSACION Y PARA VOLVERCE INVISIBLE, A KONAN LE DIERON UNA ESPADA QUE PODIA SACAR LO QUE ELLA QUEIRA CON SORLO PENSARLO OBVIO PERO QUE TENGA QUE VER CON SUS ATAQUES, A TOBY LE DIERON UNA MASCARA MUCHO MEJOR UNA ACTUALIZADA PARA TODO SUS ATAUQES Y DURABA MUCHISIMO MAS EN BATALLA, A KUSINA LE DIERON SU ESPADA Y PARTE DEL PODER DEL KYUBI ADEMAS DEL RACENGAN QUE LE ENSEÑO A TODOS MINATO Y EL HIARISHIN NO JUTSU OVBIO QUE NARUTO SOLO PUDO IR A MAYOR VELOCIDAD QUE SU PADRE, MINATON LE DIERON UNA KATANA UNA BANDANA QUE SIGNIFICABA EL RAO DE LA MUERTE ENCIMA QUE OTORGABA SIN USAR KUNAIS PODER IR A LA VELOCIDAD DEL RAYO, A NARUTO LE DIERON MUCHAS COSA DE PARTE DE TODOS UNA MARIOENTA UN ROLLO MUCHO MENOR A DE DEIDARA TRES PIRCING QUE SIGNIFICABA TODO SU PODER DOS KATANAS EL SHARINGAN DE UN UCHIHA PERDIDO, EL COYAR DE RIKUDOI SENNIN O ALGO PARECIDO Y OTRAS COSAS

BUENO ACA LES DEJO SI QUIEREN MAS EXPLICACIONES LA VOY A SER CADA CINCO CAPITULOS BUENO ME VOY CHAU:D 


	11. Chapter 11

**La cacería por los biju segunda parte **

CON NARUTO YUGITO NI Y KONAN

Ah tenemos que ir a Takigakure, y encima tenemos que traer si o si al siete colas-dijo con pocas ganas Konan

Konan, vamos es Fu y según se dice el Biju no le da ningún poder- dijo Yugito Ni

Jeje, chicas tardaremos dos días en llegar a Takigakure, que les parece si tomamos un descanso ya es de noche quien duerme con quien-dijo Naruto

Yo con Naruto-kun-dijo Konan a lo cual asintió Yugito Ni recordando que mañana ella dormiría con Naruto

Claro pero no me están tratando como un juguete, jeje-dijo Naruto para ponerse una mano en la nuca

Vamos Naruto como te podes pasar esa idea por la cabeza nosotros nunca haríamos eso-dijo Yugito Ni

Bueno vamos Konan-chan-dijo Naruto

Claro Naruto- diciéndole algo sobre la apuesta-recuerda Naruto lo de la pauesta-dijo Konan

Bueno me voy a dormir no hagan mucho ruido-dijo Yugito Ni

Claro sabes lo ruidoso que vamos a ser te recomiendo que te pongas tapones para los oídos-dijo Konan

Bueno dejen de pelear, vamos Konan-dijo Naruto

Hai-dijo Konan

Bueno hasta mañana-dijo Yugito

EN LA CARPA

Bueno es hora de cumplir mi promesa-dijo Naruto

Hai-dijo Konan

Bueno, comenzamos-dijo Naruto

ECENAS LEMONN

En la carpa estaba una Konan y una Naruto besándose

Konan-chan, pasemos al próximo paso-dijo Naruto

Si-dijo Konan para después besarlo en todas las partes visibles

Después Naruto le toca en la parte intima con la mano izquierda, y con la mano derecha acaricia sus senos, haciendo que Konan haga un gemido, después de los eso Naruto mete los dedos y los saca rápidamente mas una fuerte penetración provocando el orgasmo de Konan para después de unos gemidos, comenzara a moverse dentro de Konan, pero Konan no podía gritar porque esos gritos eran subtitulados por besos de Naruto

¡AAA SI SIGUE, MAS!-DIJO KONAN

Eso esta dicho- y comenzó a hacerle el mismo movimiento pero esta ves mas fuerte y también se lo hacia por el ano

Ya esta ahora-dijo Naruto a lo cual Konan supo que era se agacho y comenzó a hacerle sexo oral, después de dos minutos Naruto se corrió en la boca de Konan

Ah, ah, ah, descansamos, Konan-chan-dijo Naruto a lo cual Konan llevo a Naruto a sus pechos y durmieron

Ya era de mañana y Yugito se despertó, y vio a Naruto y Konan preparando el desayuno y comenzaron a comer, para después ir avanzando a Tukigakure, asieron comentarios ofendiendo a los tres pero se divirtieron en el camino, por lo menos no iban callados, pero se hiso se de noche y arreglaron todo para después irse a dormir

Pero esta ve le tocaba a Yugito Ni

En la carpa

Bueno ahora es tu turno, Yugito Ni, te lo hare bien y fuerte, comenzamos- a lo cual asintió Yugito

Yugito comenzó a besarlo apasionada mente hasta que Naruto le tira un tirón sacándole el sujetador y todo dejándola en bombacha y corpiño, pero eso no duraría, porque Naruto comenzó a sacarle la bombacha y desabrochar el corpiño para después hacer lo mismo que con Konan, con la mano izquierda le metía y sacaba los dedos y con la otra le movía los senos y los chupaba como un bebe, para después dejarla en cuatro patas y dejándose llevar se la metía en el ano, fuertemente y hacerla gemir de placer pidiendo mas como una loca, después de eso Yugito Ni se paro y se puso su vagina en el pene de Naruto sentándose y empezando a moverse para generar el orgasmo de los dos al mismo tiempo y seguir así toda la noche pero cada vez que repetían los hacían mas fuerte y mas movido así de ese modo, pasaba la noche con gemidos y gritos de placer. Para después desayunar e ir contra el Shichibi y por Fu

Eh, yo quiero ir y convencerla de venir con nosotros ahora vengo, seguro que con mis encantos masculinos, que con lo que conquiste a ustedes dos y pase dos noche muy buena vendrá besando mi sandalias-para después reír y ser golpeado por las dos mujeres

Bueno me voy hiraishin no jutsu-dijo Naruto para después irse a la velocidad del rayo y llegar a la ubicación del Shichibi

Con Fu

Akatsuki sal de tu escondite y ven a enfrentarme-dijo Fu

No vengo para que nos una eres muy bella y necesitamos a una mujer mas-dijo Naruto para después aparecer

Bueno, iré con ustedes, tienes un cuerpazo-dijo Fu

Ya lo escuchado mas de una vez bueno vamos, hiraishin no jutsu-para después llegar con Konan y Yugito Ni y sin explicaciones se fueron a Ame todos en el Hiraishin mejorado de Naruto que con eso llegaron en menos de tres horas

BUENO FUE MI PRIMER LEMONN ESPERO QUE LE AYA GUSTADO Y SIN RODEOS ADIO A REVIEWS POR FAVOR 


	12. Chapter 12

Cacería por los Bijus tercera parte Con Naruto, Kushina, Minato y Yugito Ni

Ya casi llegamos, pongan guardia según Zetsu dijeron que mandaran a muchos ninjas a proteger al Hachibi-dijo Minato

No hay problema, yo solo derrotaría todos ellos-dijo Naruto

No seas idiota-para ser golpeado por Kushina-hijo, eres fuerte, pero tu solo no podrás, además mandaran a muchos ninjas esto será como una guerra-dijo Kushina

Además, dijo Pein que si la cosa se pone seria va a venir junto a Deidara, Tobi y Itachi-dijo Yugito Ni

Si es verdad, eh, planta ven-dijo Naruto, para después ser golpeado por Zetsu

Mocoso, me hablas bien, que quieres-dijo Zetsu

Sentí con mis ojos de ermitaño, que hay muchos ninja, muchísimos ninjas, o sea que aunque seamos nosotros necesitaremos a todos los Akatsuki, nos declararon la guerra, las cinco naciones, o sea que no podremos nosotros cuatro solo-dijo Naruto

Esta bien, me voy-dijo Zetsu

Bueno, hijo, esta bien es verdad sobre las naciones-dijo Minato

La verdad, me parece que si, porque mirar-dijo Yugito Ni, mostrando con sus ojos lo ocurrido cuando fue traída a Akatsuki

Ya veo, también tengo esta información-dijo Kushina para mostrar un pergamino que decía que las cinco naciones

Bueno, nos queda aguantar en estas líneas-dijo Minato poniéndose en guardia porque el enemigo se aceraba

En Akatsuki

Y vamos, aunque sean fuertes ellos no lograran derrotar a todos, vamos rápido-dijo Pein a lo cual todos fueron al campo de batalla

CON NARUTO

Kuchiyose no jutsu: Kyubi no yoko-dijo Naruto a lo cual apareció Kyubi

Kuchiyose no jutsu: gran sapo ermitaño-dijo Minato a lo cual apareció el sapo

Kuchiyose yutsu: Nibi-dijo Yugito Ni a lo cual apareció el Nibi

Kuchiyose no jutsu: águilas de viento, jeje, que creían que no tenia-dijo Kushina a lo cual apareció un águila

Dobe, verán mi nuevo ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu: Yamata no Orochi!-dijo Sasuke

Kuchiyose no jutsu: Katsuyu-dijo Tsunade

Kuchiyose no jutsu: Katsuyu, Naruto baka no saldrás vivo de aquí-dijo Sakura

Haruno, Sasuke, quinta Hokague, no son nadie-dijo Naruto- Hiraishin Racengan-dijo Naruto a lo cual apareció detrás de Sakura pero apareció Kakashi

Relámpago cortante-dijo Kakashi con intención de atacar a Naruto pero un Racengan lo impidió

Kakashi, no te dejare tocar a mi hijo nunca mas-dijo Minato a lo cual le propino una patada a Kakashi que lo mando bien lejos, pero también rodeo el lugar donde encontraba Kakashi con kunais

Hiraishin no jutsu-dijo Minato que con ayuda de todas las kunais, iba a la velocidad del rayo propinándole patadas puños a Kakashi que no se podía defender y asi termino la pelea Minato dejando Kakashi inconsciente diciéndole esto-eres escoria Hatake, con razón el colmillo blanco de Konoha se suicido-diciendo esto Minato se fue para seguir peleando en el campo de batalla

En el campo de batalla

Toma Uzumaki-dijeron muchos ninjas queriendo golpear a Naruto con jutsus de naturaleza

¡impulso todopoderoso!-se escucho una vos si era de Pein, destrozando todo a su paso

Estilo de arena: jutsu neblina de arena- si lo dijo Gaara-Kuchiyose no jutsu: Yukaku de la arena-termino Gaara

Estilo de agua: jutsu marea alta-dijo Kisame a lo cual se lleno de agua el campo de batalla-estilo de agua ocultamiento en el agua-dijo Kisame para después ocultarse debajo del agua

Estilo de fuego- jutsu dragón de fuego-dijo Itachi

Kunais explosivas-dijo Konan

Kuchiyose no jutsu: Shichibi-dijo Fu quien dicho esto apareció el Biju de siete colas

Kuchiyose no jutsu: Rokubi-dijo Utakata a lo cual apareció el Buji de seis colas

Kuchiyose no jutsu: Gobi-dijo Han a lo cual apareció el Biju de cinco colas

Jukai Koutan-dijo Zetsu- que pensaban que solo sirvo para espiar-dijo esto porque todos lo estaban mirando raro, bueno aparecieron muchos arboles que atrapaban al enemigo

Terminemos con esto-dijo Pein a lo cual todos asintieron y formaron un circulo

Cada uno Asia una posición de manos, luego dejaban que el otro siguiera y después que el otro y asi sucesivamente

Después como si fueran un solo cuerpo dijeron

¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!-después de eso todos pudieron su sello en el suelo

¡¿NANI!?-DIJERON TODOS LOS DEMAS

¡juubi!-dijeron todos los Akatsuki

Edo tensei-dijo Naruto a lo cual aparecieron 6 ataúdes- el primer ataúd, preséntate tercer Kasekague- y como dijo apareció el tercer Kage de la arena- para el segundo ataúd, presentarse el primer Hokague-dijo Naruto a lo cual todo los de Konoha y Suna se pusieron tristes- no, no es todo para el tercero aparece, cuarto Mizukague-y apareció el Jinchuriki del Sambi, y dicho esto se pusieron mal lo de la aldea del agua-no todavía, para el cuarto, aparece y con un gran aplauso el tercer Raikague- y asi apareció el Raikague-falta no se preocupen, con ustedes el segundo Tsuchikague-dicho esto apareció el Tsuchikague- jajajaja-rio Naruto en forma maniática

Y el ultimo quien es-gritaron todos los Kages que luchaban contra el ejercito de samuráis de Akatsuki

Tranquilos, unos de mis antepasados, un leyenda, nace Rikodui Sennin…

Que le a parecido bueno disculparme por el retraso y reviews adiós REVIEWS 


	13. Chapter 13

CACERIA POR LOS BIJUS CAURTA PARTE QUEDAMOS CON ESTO…

Nace, Rikudoi Sennin-dijo Naruto

¡¿NANI!?-dijeron todos incluyendo los Akatsuki

Una bola de humo estaba rodeando a Naruto, no se veía nada, solo humo hasta que se disperso el humo y se vio a Naruto sin la capa de Akatsuki, con una túnica roja con bordes y también un cerradura como las campera negras pantalón naranja el collar de Rikudoi Sennin el pelo maso menos como Sasuke pero rubio, los ojos del Rinengan y debajo de sus ojos pintado con rojo, llevaba una espada y el ballosen de Madara

¿Naruto, eres tu?, as cambiado, que no entiendo-dijo Minato

Después de lo dicho por Minato apareció el biju de 10 colas y una persona arriba de ella pelo como Naruto los ojos del Rinengan, un báculo y una espada, túnica y ropa como la de Naruto pero negra con el collar de Rikudoi Sennin

Ya baja, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar-dijo Naruto-Rikudois Sennin, acabemos con esto rápido-termino Naruto

Jajajaja, Naruto tan pronto yo que quería divertirme-dijo Pein, a o cual recibió miradas de pregunta, como que, que cosa, lo sabias-para comenzar es el jutsu que resucitó a Minato, segundo si lo sabia hemos practicado con los Jinchurikis a ver que pasaba, pero solo Naruto pudo conversar con Rikudoi Sennin o como saben el sabio de los seis caminos

Ajaja, es imposible que el dobe, haga eso-dijo Sasuke lleno de envidia

No queres hacer otra cosa como la moví, a tu mama, sin ofender Itachi-dijo Naruto

No pasa nada total ella acepto-dijo Itachi

Te matare dobe-dijo Sasuke casi perdiendo el sentido

Teme, si quieres la revivo y le digo que me haga una ya sabes teme-dijo Naruto

Listo se acabó, ¡CHIDORI MASIVA!-dijo Sasuke, a lo cual Itachi y Toby lo detuvieron y le propinaron una patada a Sasuke que lo dejo en K.O

¡¿Sasuke-Kun?!-dijo Sakura saltando para atajarlo, pero Konan le propino un puñetazo en el estomago y la dejo en K.O

Fea, maldición, emo despierten-dijo Sai pero no despertaban-uh-y callo por una patada de Kakuzu, que también lo dejo fuera del combate

Ahora-dijo Naruto a lo cual Joobi lanzaba fuego no un fuego cualquiera un fuego que parecía del propio infierno, mientras hacia esto lo mataba a lo que tocaba

Mierda, que haremos-dijeron los Kages

Nada, no pueden hacer nada- mientras que las invocaciones mataban a los que miraban

Maldición, estamos perdiendo, tropas-dijo Tsunade

¡retirada!-grito el Raikague

No, no, Rikudoi quiere mostrr un poco de su poder no es verdad Rikudoi Sennin-dijo Naruto

Uh, lo mostrare ¿o al menos, que se rindan si no les mostrare el infierno o algo peor-dijo el sabio de los seis caminos

Nos rendimos-dijeron los Kages después de discutirlo

Hump, bueno denos los pergaminos de sus tierrar y no los matamos-dijo Pein

Y no intenten nada, porque tenemos a Zetsu y si nos informa que quieren retomar sus tierrar los mataremos de la peor forma posible bueno Kages-samas, nos retiramos-dijo Konan

Enserio, que fácil fue, bueno tenemos que dar inicio al nuevo miembro de Akatsuki-dijo Itachi

Akatsuki no jutsu-dijo Gaara para después Rikudoi Sennin sea un nuevo miembro de Akatsuki

Vámonos, en tres días, nos veremos queremos que vengan los Kages y podrán traer 5 ninjas de sus aldeas, si no asen eso los mataremos-dijo Zetsu y al final Hidan

Esta bien-dijo el Raikague para después anunciar la retirada de su aldea y después la siguieron las demás

Uhhh, bueno vamos-dijo Utakata

Hai-dijeron todos para después retirarse

Bueno que les pareció espero que bien chau y saludos REVIEWS CON USTEDES EL FINAL… 


End file.
